


Solidarity

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drag Queens, Gen, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Deceit and Virgil couldn't be called friends, but they did have an understanding with each other.





	Solidarity

Deceit and Virgil had never been the best of friends. One could hardly call them allies, half the time. But when it came down to it, and livelihoods were on the line, Deceit and Virgil would work together to ensure that both of them looked the parts they so desperately needed to play. "How's my hair?" Deceit asked, messing with the wig on her head.

"It looks fine, stop mussing it up," Virgil said. "Is my binder lying flat?"

"You're good," Deceit confirmed. "You might want to adjust your packer, though."

Virgil looked down to notice what looked like an embarrassing erection through his skinny jeans. "Thank you," he groaned, quickly readjusting himself.

"I really wish I didn't have to dress up in drag to be myself," Deceit sighed.

"I really wish I didn't have to pose as a straight cisgender male just to be the bartender," Virgil replied.

They stared at each other a moment, not with animosity, or a dare to one up the other person, but a silent understanding. A solidarity the two of them held behind closed doors that no one else could ever see.

"It's curtains up in five," Deceit said regretfully.

"You'll do wonderfully, darling," Virgil said, blowing Deceit a kiss, not daring the risk of messing up her makeup.

"Make sure that no one drives home drunk tonight, if you can," Deceit said, smiling softly.

They held each others eyes for a moment longer, before Deceit left and Virgil scurried to the bar. Deceit and Virgil may not have been friends in the way most people considered, but they would always have each other's backs.

The lights dimmed in the bar and Virgil watched with a smile as the drag queens came out on stage, and the crowd that had surrounded the stage cheered. He let the other bartender who had been working until now head to the back to do inventory, and he took over passing out the drinks. Deceit was doing her knock-out routine tonight, which she had been practicing for weeks now. It was very hard to dance in platforms, and Virgil had so much respect for her after watching her practice her routine before she went out on stage. She made it look so effortless when she was up there, but Virgil knew how many bumps and bruises went into practicing that.

"She's amazing," one of the guys at the bar said as Deceit started her routine.

"She definitely is," Virgil agreed. "A jerk, but she's got a heart of gold somewhere. She must have misplaced it."

The man snickered, and Virgil grinned. "The name's Patton," he said, holding out a hand.

"Virgil. You have friends here?"

"My buddy Logan's up there dancing with Deceit," he said. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
